


First Day of School

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cadets, Earth, First Meeting, Galaxy Garrison, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Pre Canon, Pre series, School, Voltron, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 16: Cadets.Lance is excited to start the Garrisons. He meets Hunk.





	First Day of School

With proud steps, Lance looked at the huge buildings of the Galaxy Garrison. He wore the orange uniform with pride, still not quite believing that this would now be his school as well. He, Lance McClain, attending the best school with a space exploration program in the entire country! It’s like a dream come true for him, he had loved space since before he could talk.

He was now a cadet, he would be trained for space exploration.

As he slowly walked, he felt someone accidentally walk into him, and as he turned his head, he looked into the nervous eyes of a dark skinned boy wearing a orange headband that matched the orange uniform as well, he was biting his lip. The uniform meant he too was a cadet, and the confusion in his eyes, that meant he probably was a first year too, so they probably would see each other a lot. And wow, he was hot, not that Lance would tell him that, not yet atleast.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to”.

“It’s fine dude. I’m Lance by the way, Lance McClain and you?”.

“I’m Hunk, Hunk Garrett. I’m a first year”.

“Nice to meet you Hunk. I’m a first year too Wanna go and explore the school together?”


End file.
